Incondicional
by pfeffersteak
Summary: Enfrente de él hay un muchacho. Uno que lo mira con un cariño similar a noches de desvelos y paseos por las nubes―cariño que es sinónimo de lengüetadas juguetonas y muchos "Hey, ¡sabes que tu baba no se quita!" y risas y dibujos mal hechos en la tierra o el hielo./SPOILERS HTTYD2; viñeta. *Gen*


**Renuncia: **no soy dueña de nada. Créditos a DreamWorks.

**Advertencias:** SPOILERS. Uh, fome intento de drama. Fome intento de IC. Sólo me animé a escribir esto porque ayer fui a ver HTTYD 2 y soy tan nena que lloré.

Utilizo los nombres anglosajones y es un Toothless centric.

* * *

Son los gritos de agonía y un llanto los que lo traen de vuelta. Al Toothless real, no al que es controlado por el Dragón Alfa ni ninguna de esas cosas, sino a él mismo.

Gritos, muchos gritos. E Hiccup aferrándose a su padre.

No comprende por qué luce tan abatido, sus recuerdos son borrosos. En un minuto estaba al lado de Hiccup, procurando defenderlo —porque él _siempre_ lo defenderá— y al otro, todos parecen sufrir por una causa que le es desconocida.

A su alrededor los dragones continúan la lucha; sabe que es peligroso, que no deben permanecer ahí tanto tiempo. Pero cuando intenta acercarse a Stoick (_está muy frío, ¿cómo puede estarlo?_) alguien le aparta con un manotazo.

Toothless no comprende por qué ha hecho eso. Por qué una acción tan insignificante puede afectarle tanto. Y qué es esa chispa que brilla en los ojos de Hiccup.

Es algo más frío que la piel de Stoick. Es algo más denso que una espada. Es algo que le hace sentir inseguro y bajar la cabeza, al retroceder poco a poco, a pasos torpes y entre gemidos. Es Hiccup que le grita, le grita que se aleje —que no vuelva jamás. Y una sensación que otra vez se apodera de sus entrañas haciéndole cuestionarse si ha hecho algo mal.

Hiccup llora. Y le duele, le duele verlo así. Aunque ese pesar no dura mucho porque de pronto todo se vuelve negro y Toothless no sabe quién es Toothless.

Se aleja volando, con el viento batiéndole las alas, llevándose cualquier rastro de remordimiento o empatía.

Simplemente, se va.

…

Está solo. Muy solo. _Completamente solo_.

El mundo es una mancha de colores en sepia y gruñidos de otros dragones, sus iguales. O no, él no tiene iguales. No tiene a nadie.

Ya no quedan Furias Nocturnas. Sólo él. Y cuando muera ningún dragón o humano le va a echar de menos. ¿Quién extrañaría a un animal tan despiadado, a una máquina asesina?

(_Hiccup_)

Muestra los dientes a sus adversarios, con Drago en su lomo, y Toothless piensa un segundo —un efímero segundo— que no es Drago quien debe montarlo, sino alguien más.

(_Hiccup_)

Sigue avanzando, hacia la devastación de Berk.

…

Hay un muchacho.

Un muchacho que lo mira con cariño, un cariño similar a noches de desvelos y paseos por las nubes. Un cariño que es sinónimo de lengüetadas juguetonas y muchos «Hey, ¡sabes que tu baba no se quita!» y risas y dibujos mal hechos en la tierra o el hielo.

Toothless no lo reconoce y tampoco entiende por qué luce tan desesperado.

(—Lo siento.)

El muchacho se acerca, más y más.

(—Siento mucho haberte hablado así, no fue tu culpa.)

Y gruñe con más fuerza, porque le ha sonreído y por algún motivo desconocido la duda lo carcome.

(—Pero sé que no me harías daño.)

Y Toothless está seguro de que si fuese capaz de llorar, lo haría. La mirada del muchacho desborda amor y confianza, le dice en silencio «eres un buen dragón, ¿lo sabes?» y entonces se tocan y él _recuerda_.

…

La guerra termina e Hiccup recarga sus frentes, todavía sonriendo. Toothless procura alejarse, pero pronto lo colma una extraña paz y permanece quieto. Y al observarlo fijamente, ante todos, no puede sentirse más dichoso.

Porque le ha perdonado. Y él le quiere, le quiere _mucho_.

Tanto, que confía en que permanecerá a su lado, para lamerle la cara nuevamente, pese a sus protestas; para envolverlo entre sus alas, tan negras como la noche misma; para cuando tenga pesadillas, demostrándole que no lo va a abandonar.

Y ya no hay gritos, sollozos, ni disculpas.

Sólo un humano y un dragón, que se complementan. Dispuestos a surcar un cielo basto las veces que haga falta, listos para enfrentar la adversidad. Seguros de que podrán sentirse a salvo, incluso en el peor escenario, cada vez que Hiccup, cubierto de baba, le abrace y diga:

— Bienvenido a casa, amigo.


End file.
